Tree House
by Rider Paladin
Summary: Who knew that romance could be spawned from a simple tree house? Pairings will be Kai x SC Surprise Character and Ray x Mariah.
1. Building and Berserker

"Tree House" Chapter 1: "Building and Berserker" 

Disclaimer: Beyblade and its characters do not belong to me by any means. Someone richer and luckier than me owns the show.

Author's note: This story is intended to be both humorous and romantic. The humor will be largely concentrated in this chapter and sprinkled in others, not to mention some characters will be very much out of character. The other chapters will be more about the romance, with a pairing I'm sure none of you expect. By the way, the Bladebreakers, Saint Shields, and their friends will be two or three years older than they are in the show.

Timeline: This story is set after the final battle between the Bladebreakers and the Saint Shields.

It was a Saturday morning, and the Bladebreakers were up and ready for Beyblade practice. Well, Ray, Max, and Kai were. Tyson was having a hard time summoning the will to rise from his warm sleeping bag.

"Can't you get that lazybones out of bed?" Hilary asked.

"We tried," Ray replied. "He threw his alarm clock at my head." He rubbed the bruise on his forehead, or rather, the spot where a bruise would have shown if not for his Yin Yang headband.

Hilary let out an angry "Ooh!" Then she stormed into Tyson's grandpa's temple to retrieve Tyson.

Kai had his usual "I don't give a shit" expression. Ray, Max, and Kenny just shook their heads in pity.

"He's gonna get it," Max said. "Again."

Soon enough, they could hear Tyson yelling, enraged that he had been roused from his slumber. They also heard Hilary yelling back at him. Finally, Hilary came out of the temple with Tyson, who was dressed.

"About time," Kai said.

"Is it my fault that I happen to need my beauty sleep?" Tyson asked.

"You're not pretty when you sleep, Tyson," Hilary said. "You snore loud enough to make the dead want to eat your brains so they can get some sleep."

"Tch" was Tyson's reply.

"Can we just get to training already?" Kenny asked.

"Sure, Chief," Tyson replied.

And so training began. "Let it rip!" Kai shouted, launching his Beyblade into the obstacle course, which had been set up to sharpen the Beyblades' maneuverability.

"Let it rip!" Tyson shouted, launching his blade into the obstacle course after Kai was finished.

Ray and Max launched their blades after Tyson was finished.

"Well, the speed of their blades has improved," Dizzi said from Kenny's laptop.

"So has their RPM," Kenny added.

Then came physical training, which consisted of running all the way up and down the long row of steps that led to the Bladebreakers' training spot.

"So . . . tired," Tyson managed to gasp out halfway up.

"Shut up and keep running," Kai retorted, trying not to let on just how tired he was.

They kept running until they'd reached the top. At that point, Tyson collapsed, lying on his back and gasping for breath. Ray and Max were sitting next to him, trying to recover as well. Kai just stood there, strong as a rock. At least, that was the impression he tried to convey.

"You can take a break if you like," Kenny said.

"Thanks, Chief," Tyson replied. After a few minutes, he got up and went into the woods.

"Where's he going?" Hilary asked.

"A hike?" Max suggested.

"No, I somehow don't think that Tyson's the hiking type," Ray countered.

Soon enough, they heard the sound of banging, as though someone was hammering a nail.

"Who's that?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds like they're hammering something," Hilary replied.

"All that noise is getting annoying," Kai said. He started walking in the direction of the hammering sound. "I'm going to see who it is."

"I'll come with you," Ray said, walking after him. Max, Kenny, and Hilary followed them. When they got there, they couldn't believe what they saw.

Tyson was hammering wooden boards to a tree trunk.

"What are you doing, Tyson?" Hilary asked.

"What does it look like, Hilary?" Tyson retorted. "I'm building a tree house!"

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Kai asked.

"I figured I could build us a nice retreat," Tyson replied. "Cozy, intimate, inexpensive --- it's perfect!"

"So far you're just nailing boards to a tree," Kai said.

"That's the steps," Tyson replied. "When I'm done with those, then I build the house. Anybody wanna help?"

"Coming together to build a tree house could do wonders for our sense of discipline," Kenny said.

"And it could be just fun," Max added. "I'm in."

"I'm supervising!" Hilary interjected. "I'll go inside and make blueprints!"

"I have my own ideas, Hilary," Tyson said. "And I don't think I need your help in designing a tree house."

"Says you," Hilary retorted. "You couldn't plan your way out of a paper bag!"

Tyson just stuck his tongue out at her, and then yelled in pain.

"What happened, Tyson?" Ray asked.

"I just hit my thumb with the hammer," Tyson replied, groaning in pain.

Hilary sighed in annoyance. "That's why you need my help," she said. She huffed and went inside the temple to gather papers for her blueprints.

"Let's help Tyson before he injures himself any further," Kai said. He walked over and began hammering up boards with Tyson. Ray, Kenny, and Max joined in.

The Saint Shields' lair 

Joseph had just gotten back from spying on the Bladebreakers. He figured he might as well check up on them to see how they were doing protecting the Four Bit-Beasts.

"What did you find, Joseph?" Ozuma asked.

"They're building a tree house," Joseph replied.

"A tree house?" Dunga echoed. "They're making a house out of a tree?"

"No, they're making a house _in_ a tree," Mariam corrected. Under her breath, she said, "Dolt."

"The fate of the Four Bit-Beasts is in their hands and they're building a tree house?" Ozuma asked.

"That's what they're doing," Joseph replied.

"I say we trash it!" Dunga shouted.

"We're not going to cause any more trouble for the Bladebreakers," Ozuma contradicted. "We left the Four Bit-Beasts in their hands because we knew that their hearts were bonded, so we know that they're safe. Therefore, we have no more reason to harass them."

The next day 

"Here are the blueprints for the tree house," Hilary said, unrolling the paper on the table. Everyone looked and gasped in awe. Everyone but Kai, but he was gasping mentally.

"I've gotta admit, that's good," Tyson said.

"Good?" Ray echoed. "This is great!"

"An impressive feat of architecture!" Kenny exclaimed.

"I like it," Max said.

"Very good," Kai said.

"Now let's build it!" Hilary exclaimed.

So the Bladebreakers, Kenny, and Hilary proceeded to build the tree house according to Hilary's design. When it was finally finished, they looked upon it with awe.

"Isn't it great?" Ray asked.

"Sure is," Tyson replied.

"Of course," Hilary added, puffing her chest. "_I_ built it."

"Cool tree house," a familiar female voice said. Everyone turned and saw a girl with hot pink hair tied back in a paler pink ribbon that looked like cat ears. She was dressed in a white outfit almost similar to Ray's with a pink sash around her waist.

"Mariah!" Ray exclaimed, delighted.

"Hi, Ray," Mariah said. "The White Tigers are taking a break from competing for a while, so I decided to spend it with you. I hope that's not a problem."

Ray just smiled happily. "I'd be glad for you to spend your vacation with me --- uh, I mean, us."

"What's with Ray?" Hilary asked.

"He and Mariah were close friends back in his hometown," Kai replied. "Personally, I think their feelings run deeper than that."

"Wow, Kai, I didn't think you'd know what love was if Cupid pumped you full of his arrows," Tyson quipped.

"Shut up, Tyson," Kai grumbled.

"Wait till you see the inside," Ray said. "I'll show you." He began climbing up the steps to the tree house with Mariah following.

_He probably went first just to avoid the temptation to check out her rear,_ Tyson thought.

"For a tree house, there's a lot of space," Mariah said. She looked in the center of the tree house. "Is that a bey-stadium?"

"Uh-huh," Ray replied. "Like it?"

"Let's have a beybattle," Mariah replied. She held out her launcher. Ray extended his launcher as well.

"Three, two, one, let it rip!" Ray shouted, shooting Driger into the bey-stadium.

"Let it rip!" Mariah shouted, launching Gallux into the bey-stadium, where it proceeded to clash with Driger. The two blades circled around each other, collided, pushed each other, broke away, and circled each other again to repeat the cycle.

"You've improved," Ray said.

"So have you," Mariah said.

Finally, the match ended in a draw with both Beyblades returning to their bladers. Then something unexpected happened.

A rock came flying through the window and landed at Mariah's feet. She and Ray could also hear another rock impacting against the wall of the tree house.

"Who did that?" Mariah asked. She and Ray ran to the window and saw two orange-clad figures running away, one short and lanky with green hair and the other tall and muscular with blond hair.

"There's your answer," Ray replied.

Outside, the other Bladebreakers, Hilary, and Kenny had also seen the two retreating figures.

"Joseph and Dunga," Max said.

"What the hell's up with them?" Tyson asked. "Why are they throwing rocks at the tree house?"

"Because they're idiots," Kai replied. "That's answer enough."

"That's just really stupid," Hilary said.

"Let's go inside the tree house," Kenny said.

"But Mariah and Ray are in there," Max argued. "Don't you think we should leave them alone?"

"Yeah, they could be making out right now," Tyson added. His expression brightened. "Hey, I wanna see!" He ran to the tree trunk and climbed up the steps to the tree house like Sonic on speed.

"There he goes," Hilary said, annoyance in her voice.

"We may as well go up there to keep him from embarrassing himself," Kenny suggested. "Though knowing Tyson, he's done that already."

So he, Kai, Max, and Hilary went up into the tree house. Once there, they found Ray and Mariah blushing and Tyson looking mildly disappointed.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"Tyson thought we were making out," Ray replied, the blush slightly stronger.

"As if you don't want to," Tyson muttered.

"What was that, Tyson?" Mariah asked.

"Nothing," Tyson replied. His expression brightened when he saw the bey-stadium. "Who wants to bey-battle me?"

Suddenly, someone crashed through the roof hatch with a wooden sword. Tyson rolled out of the way and came back up in a kneeling crouch.

"Yo, homeboy!" Tyson's grandpa exclaimed. "Ya gotta be quick if you don't wanna get whacked!"

"Who's he?" Mariah asked.

"My grandpa," Tyson replied.

"Yo, who's this fly honey?" Tyson's grandpa asked. Everyone cringed in embarrassment.

"I'm Mariah."

"She's my friend from my hometown," Ray added.

"Don't ya mean _girl_friend, dog?" Tyson's grandpa asked.

"Actually, it's cat," Ray corrected. "And she's my _friend._"

"I'm an old man," Tyson's grandpa said, "and we old dogs have been around and seen pretty much everything. If you ain't into each other, then these old eyes must be failing me."

"Grandpa!" Tyson exclaimed, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Well, then, see ya on the flip side!" his grandpa said, and departed the same way he entered.

"Anyway, who wants to bey-battle me?" Tyson asked.

As the days went on, so did the attacks on the tree house.

"We have to find a way to stop those clowns," Max said.

"Understatement of the year, Captain Obvious," Tyson said.

"Booby-trap the tree house," Kai suggested. "We rig this place full of traps and there's no way those two will come near it ever again."

"There's an idea," Kenny said, approving. "Though we could always try mining the path to the tree house."

"How are we supposed to know where the mines are?" Ray asked. "We could easily blow off our own limbs by accident! And why are we even talking like it's a good idea?"

"Not _explosive_ mines," Kenny amended. "_Water_ mines."

"Oh, so we're going to conceal water balloons?" Tyson deduced. "I'm in!"

"Yeah, get them wet," Kai said sarcastically. "Like that's going to stop them."

"And what do you think we should fill them with, acid?" Hilary asked.

"That's an idea," Kai replied.

"We don't want to _hurt_ them," Mariah said. "We just want them to keep the hell away from the tree house."

"Show of hands, who wants water balloons?" Tyson asked.

Everyone but Kai raised his or her hands.

"You gotta admit, Kai, acid would've eaten through the balloons," Kenny said.

"Not my balloons," Kai replied. "They'd be made out of acid-resistant material."

"We can argue this all you want, but you were outvoted," Tyson said. "Deal with it, Kai."

"Whatever," Kai said after a seemingly interminable silence. "See you later." He jumped out the window of the tree house and landed nimbly on the ground. Then he walked off.

"Now does anybody have any balloons we could use?" Max asked.

As it turned out, nobody had any balloons.

"Then let's go buy some," Kenny said.

"Can't," Tyson replied.

" 'Cause you spent it all on manga," Hilary filled in.

"It was a sale!" Tyson yelled. "And it was my favorite manga, _Urusei Yatsura!_"

"Whatever," Hilary said. "I can buy the balloons."

"I'll help," Ray said.

"Thanks, Ray," Hilary said. "I'm glad somebody can budget their money appropriately around here."

By the time they returned to the tree house, they had a bundle of balloons, just waiting to be filled with water. After a good amount of time spent getting wet, the Bladebreakers, Hilary, Kenny, and Mariah had managed to tie the water balloons.

"Perfect!" Mariah exclaimed. "Now those idiots are in for it!"

So they dug holes at random points in the path and buried the balloons partway, keeping a small dome above the surface. They covered the holes where they'd placed the balloons with thin layers of dirt, just thick enough to conceal them.

"Shouldn't we mark the spots where we put the balloons?" Ray asked. "Y'know, so we don't get splashed ourselves."

"Don't worry; it's foolproof," Kenny replied. "But that would be a good idea --- if you want them to know where the balloons are!"

"How would Joseph and Dunga tell?" Max asked. "I mean, we could always use a secret code."

"That's a great idea, Max," Kenny agreed. "Let's do it."

So they set up little signs that said "R.I.P.," or "rest in peace."

"No!" Tyson contradicted. "That's not what it means, Hilary! It's supposed to be 'rest in pieces!'"

"And I say 'rest in peace,'" Hilary countered. "Besides, yours is too messy!"

"It's supposed to be messy!" Tyson retorted. "That's the whole point: To scare those two nitwits!"

So consumed Tyson was in his argument with Hilary that he didn't notice that he was about to step on a balloon until it was too late. Then it popped and he got a wet leg for his trouble.

"Ahhh!" he yelled.

"It's your own fault," Hilary said. "If you hadn't been so insistent on that gruesome translation of yours, you wouldn't have stepped on it. In any case, we can simply put in a new one."

And that's what they did.

"It's perfect now," Ray said.

"Yeah," Mariah agreed.

So the Bladebreakers, Hilary, Kenny, and Mariah went to bed. However, Ray didn't escape a "Don't try anything funny" line from Tyson. Ray settled for bopping him on the head with his pillow before he fell fast asleep.

The next morning 

Tyson had gotten up on time, surprisingly.

"What?" Kenny asked, astonished. "You're up on time?"

"Yeah, so?" Tyson asked.

"But you're never up on time!" Kenny replied, still astonished. "You always sleep in!"

"Not today!" Tyson exclaimed. "Today, I'm going to see how our little trap did! I bet we got them good!"

Alas, when the seven teens got to the tree house, they saw something very horrifying.

"Oh, no fucking way!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Holy shit!" Max exclaimed.

"How the hell did they do this?!" Ray asked.

"That's what I wanna know," Mariah agreed.

Kenny and Hilary just stared in horror, while Kai watched with a seething expression in his silver eyes.

Spray-painted on the wall of the Bladebreakers' tree house was a message: "Bladebrakers Suck."

"They didn't even spell it right!" Kenny exclaimed.

As for Kai, the rage inside him for this act of sacrilege finally found expression --- in the form of a scream.

"_Aaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!!!_"

"Kai . . . ?" Ray asked.

When Kai looked back at them, a look of murderous purpose had settled in his eyes. Without saying a word, he stalked over to the trunk of the tree house and climbed up the steps. Once inside, he went over to a chest and broke it open.

As it turned out, Ray, Mariah, Tyson, and Hilary had followed him into the tree house, concerned for his state of mind.

"What's that, Kai?" Tyson asked.

Kai looked at Tyson with an expression of manic, murderous glee. "My war chest!"

He reached inside and pulled out a twin holster belt. Then he placed two loaded paintball guns inside the holsters. He also pulled out a bandolier of tiny water balloons and slung it around his shoulders, as well as a Super Soaker. In addition, he pulled out two more holsters and wrapped them around his calves, placing two smaller water guns inside.

"What brings you here?" Max's voice asked from outside.

A familiar voice replied. "Is this the work of those two clowns?"

Kai leaped out the window and landed nimbly on the ground. Then he stalked toward the indigo-haired girl in the orange dress.

"Mariam," he said. "What do you want?"

"Same as you," Mariam replied. "To teach those two idiots a lesson. I can take you to them if you like."

"And why would you help Kai get his hands on Joseph and Dunga?" Kenny asked.

"Simple," Mariam replied. "I'm sick of their stupidity. They've gone too far this time and I want them to stop." She walked over to Kai, her hips subtly swaying with each step. "But there is a price for my help." She leaned over to whisper in Kai's ear. "You have to go on a date with me . . . and maybe more . . ."

Upon those last three words, Kai's eyes widened momentarily. Then his demeanor settled back into murderous determination. "I'll do it."

"Good," Mariam said. She turned around and began walking. "Follow me."

The rage-addled Kai could do little more than obey her. After all, he was going to get his hands on Joseph and Dunga.

"I wonder what she said to him," Max said.

"Wait for us!" Hilary shouted as she and Mariah ran after Mariam and Kai. The strange thing was that Hilary was carrying what looked like a gatling gun and Mariah was carrying a Super Soaker.

The Saint Shields' lair 

"You two wanna tell me what's going on?" Ozuma asked.

"No, nothing's going on," Dunga replied.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Joseph asked.

"Have you been messing with the Bladebreakers?" Ozuma asked.

"No," Joseph replied.

"You're lying," Ozuma stated, deadly seriousness in his voice. "If you haven't, then why is Kai outside howling for your blood?"

"He-he-he's h-h-howling for our bl-bl-blood?" Dunga asked.

"Yes, he-he-he's h-h-howling for your bl-bl-blood," Ozuma replied, mocking Dunga's stammer.

Indeed, he was.

"Joseph!! Dunga!! Get the fuck out here, you worthless cowards!!" Kai yelled. "Get out here so we can have a nice, friendly chat!!"

"Yeah, get out here, you cowards!" Hilary shouted.

"Chickens!" Mariah yelled.

"I'll answer it," Ozuma said. He walked to the door and opened it. "Hello, Kai."

Kai's response was to draw one of the smaller water guns in his leg holster and point it at Ozuma.

"Let me in," he said. "Now."

There were two reasons why Ozuma let Kai and the two angry girls in. First, he didn't want to get wet. Second, he thought it was high time Joseph and Dunga suffered the consequences of their idiocy.

"Come on in," he said.

Kai shoved past Ozuma and stormed into the Saint Shields' lair, Hilary and Mariah following.

"There you are, Kai," Dunga said, pointing his Beyblade launcher at him.

"Yeah, you think you scare us?" Joseph asked, trying to sound tough.

"Please," Kai scoffed. "I know you're both afraid of me. You should be. You disrespected my team, and you're going to pay for that." He placed the water pistol back in its holster and drew the Super Soaker. "Eat watery death, you motherfuckers!"

Upon those words, he opened fire. Instinctively, Joseph and Dunga tried to shield themselves. Then they realized something.

"Hey, he's shooting at our feet," Joseph said.

"Nice aim, Kai," Dunga mocked. "If you're aiming at our feet!" He laughed. Then he looked down and realized that the "water" had hardened into a clear, gelatinous mass.

"It's liquid cement," Kai said. "Now you and Joseph are stuck here, with no means of escape. You could cut yourself loose, but do you think I'll give you the time?"

"I'll get you for this, Kai!" Dunga yelled.

"Get this," Kai retorted. "No one disrespects the Bladebreakers. No one!" He pulled out the paintball guns.

"Are those ---" Joseph started to ask, but Mariah cut him off.

"Paintball guns?" she finished. "Yeah. And since you don't have the proper protection, you're gonna be in for a lot of pain."

"Pain," Kai echoed. He grinned sadistically. "I like."

Hilary unloaded the gatling gun, firing paintballs at Joseph and Dunga. She was also laughing insanely.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Feel the pain! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You heard her," Kai said. Then he opened fire with both paintball guns.

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!"

"That hurts!"

"Ow!"

"Stop!"

"Aah!"

Mariah joined in with her Super Soaker and in no time, Joseph and Dunga were covered in paint.

"Ohhh . . ." Dunga moaned. "That . . . hurt . . ."

"Shut up," Kai snarled and fired a paintball right into his mouth. At that point, Dunga gagged and clutched his throat in pain. "Say one more thing and I go for the goods."

Hilary and Mariah had finally calmed down, as had Kai. "See you later, losers." Then the trio departed.

"Now let's get you out of that glue and cleaned up," Ozuma said. That said, he took out a kitchen knife and started cutting at the liquid cement.

Meanwhile, Mariam observed this with calm detachment.

"I bet they've learned their lesson now," she said to herself. "I didn't know Kai could be so violent under that cold exterior. I wonder what other sides of himself he'll show on our date." She smiled. "Kai, I'm going to rock your world."

End Notes: Not bad for my first attempt at humor. However, the romance will take precedence over the humor, but there'll still be some funnies here and there. I like knowing what you think, so review or e-mail me at dkmage2k2@msn.com.


	2. Kai's Date and More

"Tree House" Chapter 2: "Kai's Date . . . and More" 

Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter, and that's the only time I'm saying it.

Author's note: This is where the romance actually begins. However, there will still be humorous elements, and I will throw in some interesting plot twists. Ready? Read on!

Timeline: Originally, it was just after the final fight with the Saint Shields. Now it's after the Beyblade World Championships.

Kai was examining his wardrobe.

"Hey, Kai, whatcha up to?" Tyson asked.

"Wondering what I should wear to this date thing I got with Mariam," Kai replied.

"A date?" Tyson asked. "You mean that you traded a date for your revenge on Joseph and Dunga?"

"I never went on a date before," Kai replied. "As a matter of fact, I never interacted with girls that much before. Living in the Abbey, you didn't learn social skills, just the 'beauty' of defeating your enemies."

"That's sad," Tyson said. "Can I help you?"

"Have you gone on a date before?" Kai asked.

"No," Tyson admitted.

"But he'd like to go on one with Hilary!" Max interjected.

"No, I wouldn't!" Tyson denied vehemently. "She's loud, pushy, and annoying! Why would I want to go on a date with someone like her?!"

"She sounds just perfect for you, Tyson," Mariah commented.

"Yeah," Ray agreed.

"Since when did this turn into a discussion of Tyson's persistent denial of his feelings for Hilary?" Kai asked. "I thought we were helping me figure out what to wear for my date with Mariam."

"I am not denying anything!" Tyson protested. "I have no feelings for Hilary except extreme annoyance!"

"And the only thing I feel when it comes to you is an urge to throw up!" Hilary retorted.

"Oh, yeah," Tyson said. "You can't handle all this!" He made a gesture toward himself to underscore his meaning.

"Please," Hilary scoffed. "You're not all that, as much as you'd like to think you are."

"Both of you, shut up," Kai said. "I'm tired of your bickering, and I'm trying to figure out what to wear, which I can't do if you're going to keep arguing." He sighed in annoyance.

"Keep the top, but those baggy black jeans look good," Max said.

"Thank you," Kai said.

"You're welcome," Max replied.

The Saint Shields' lair 

Mariam was looking through her wardrobe for a suitable outfit. After all, she did want to look good on her date with Kai.

Ha. Like she didn't already look good.

"The white sweater, black skirt, and fishnets work nicely," Ozuma's voice said from the door.

"Ozuma!" Mariam exclaimed, turning to look at him. "You startled me."

"Sorry," Ozuma replied. "Good luck on your date with Kai tonight."

"Thanks, Ozuma," Mariam said. "I'm really looking forward to it."

Ozuma chuckled. "I think it's fairly obvious by now that you have a thing for Kai. Is that why you offered him the date in exchange for bringing him to Joseph and Dunga?"

"How'd you know?" Mariam asked.

"Please," Ozuma replied. "It was easy to figure out after that one night I heard you moaning Kai's name in your sleep."

Mariam blushed. "You heard that?"

"Yeah," Ozuma replied. "Anyway, I'll leave you alone now." He departed from her room, leaving her to get dressed.

In the tree house 

"You think we oughtta follow Kai when he goes out with Mariam tonight?" Tyson asked.

"That's a bad idea, Tyson," Kenny said. "What if they catch us?"

"They won't," Tyson replied. "Not when we're wearing these!" He held up what looked like a black ninja costume.

"Now that is the most ridiculous idea I've ever witnessed you come up with," Hilary said.

"You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first," Tyson retorted.

"Oh, yeah, I'm jealous," Hilary admitted sarcastically. "I'm jealous that I didn't come up with a stupid idea to dress up like ninjas so that we can follow Kai."

"These costumes will enable us to blend in with the night," Tyson explained. "Kai and Mariam won't be able to see us."

Mariah took one of the ninja costumes. "Hey, this one's got a ribbon like mine!"

"You mean to tell me that you actually sewed these yourself?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, I did," Tyson replied. "It wasn't _that_ hard. I just got some nice black fabrics and made us a bunch of stealth outfits." Just then, he threw one into the shadowy corner of the tree house.

"Hey, where'd it go?" Max asked. "I can't see it anywhere."

Tyson reached into the corner and pulled it out. "See my point? It blends in with the shadows, thus making whoever it wears it practically invisible!"

"All right, I'm sold," Kenny said. "I strongly disagree with this, but I'm coming just to watch your backs."

"All in favor of spying on Kai and Mariam's date, say 'aye,'" Tyson said. Then with Max, Ray, and Mariah, "Aye."

"I guess we know who the 'nays' are," Ray said.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, Hilary," Tyson said.

"I'm with Kenny," Hilary said. "I don't agree with this, but I'm coming anyway just to look out for you."

"Gee, I didn't know you cared," Tyson cracked.

"Shut up, Tyson," Hilary retorted.

Nightfall "Ok, Kai's leaving," Tyson said, reporting from the tree house. "You guys ready?" 

"Yeah, we're ready," Max said.

"Let's go," Tyson commanded. He leaped down from the tree house, revealing that he was in the stealth garment. The others followed him, wearing their own stealth garments. As one, they followed Kai, keeping him in their sights and keeping themselves hidden.

They followed him all the way to the Saint Shields' lair. Once there, they hid themselves in the shadows while staying in a position to watch him.

Kai's point of view 

Kai was standing outside the door, pondering on what to do. Finally, he knocked on the door. Soon enough, Ozuma answered.

"You're here for Mariam?" he asked.

"Who else would I be here for, Dunga?" Kai replied.

Ozuma chuckled briefly at that. "All right. I'll tell her you're here." He turned back inside and shouted, "Mariam! Kai's here!"

"I'm on my way, Ozuma!" Mariam's voice shouted back.

After a minute or so, Mariam came down the stairs, dressed in a white sweater, black miniskirt, fishnet stockings, leather boots, and a chain-choker. "Hi, Kai." She looked him up and down. "You look good."

"So do you," Kai replied.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ozuma said, slinking off. "Have fun."

Kai removed his hand from behind his back, revealing a bouquet of violets. "I didn't know what else to get you. I was thinking roses, but somehow it didn't seem right."

Mariam blushed. "These are my favorite flowers! How did you know?"

"I didn't," Kai replied.

"Thank you," Mariam said.

"You're welcome," Kai replied.

_Is it just my imagination,_ Mariam thought, _or is Kai actually shy?_ She chuckled silently. _Oh, he is!_

"So where do you wanna go?" Kai asked as he and Mariam walked down the street together.

"I'm famished," Mariam said.

"That's all right," Kai replied. "I know a perfect place for us to eat."

_A downtown restaurant_

Kai and Mariam arrived at an upscale restaurant called _Yukinko,_ after the Snow Woman of Japanese legend.

"I'm feeling a bit underdressed," Mariam said, looking around at the other patrons, who were dressed mostly in suits and dresses.

"Don't worry," Kai said as he escorted her to a table. "I made friends with the owner of this place." Just then, a waitress came over to them.

"Why, Mr. Hiwatari, this is the first time you've brought someone with you," she said.

"Yeah, it is, Sae," Kai replied. "This is Mariam. Mariam, this is Sae, my regular waitress."

"Nice to meet you," Mariam said.

After taking down their orders, Sae departed.

"So what do you think of this place so far?" Kai asked.

"I think it's nice," Mariam replied. "One question, though: Why is Sae so familiar with you?"

"She's a good conversationalist," Kai replied. "Besides, who else is there for me to talk to?"

Mariam smiled, her crystal green eyes twinkling. "You've got me now, Kai."

"Thanks," Kai said.

After Sae came back with their orders, Kai and Mariam proceeded to eat. "Mmmm, this is good," Mariam said.

"I know," Kai said. "The owner of this place is actually an old friend of my father."

"What about your father?" Mariam asked.

"Not something worth talking about now," Kai replied. "He's gone, and thinking about the past has never been good for me. Too many bad memories."

"Maybe I could help you build some new ones," Mariam suggested. "Better memories."

Kai said nothing for a full minute. Then, the corners of his lips curled upward in a small smile. "I'd like that, Mariam. I'd like that a lot."

Meanwhile, the other Bladebreakers, Mariah, Hilary, and Kenny had been spying on Kai and Mariam through the window.

"Hey, Kai's actually smiling," Max said. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"He must really like Mariam," Tyson commented.

"This is stupid," Hilary said. "This is Kai's first date! It's a sacred moment in a teenage boy's life! And we're intruding on it!"

"Pipe down, Hilary," Tyson said. "These stealth suits keep us out of sight, not out of hearing. And what would you know about sacred moments in a teenage boy's life?"

"I know enough," Hilary replied saucily.

"Oh, get a look at this," Mariah said, sounding excited.

"What is it, Mariah?" Ray asked.

"Look," Mariah replied.

The six teenagers looked and saw an unusual sight --- unusual for Kai, that was. He and Mariam were feeding each other their food.

"Whoa, I don't believe this," Kenny said.

"That's so romantic," Hilary said, a blissful expression on her face, which was currently hidden by a hood and a cloth over the lower half of it.

"Yeah, sure," Tyson said sarcastically.

"I pity you, Tyson," Hilary said. "You spend so much time acting like an ass that you don't know what romance is. In fact, you wouldn't know what true love is if it bit you in the rear!"

"I just care about my beyblading," Tyson said. "I could care less about 'romance.'"

"Oh, I know someone you'd like to be romantic with," Ray said, smirking.

"Yeah, who?" Tyson asked.

"You were just arguing with her," Ray replied.

"Hilary! Hell, no!" Tyson shouted. "There's no way I would be romantic with _her!_ She's pushy, bossy, demanding, and obnoxious!"

"In other words, your perfect girl," Mariah said.

"No way in hell!" Tyson shouted.

"Ditto!" Hilary agreed. "He's lazy, overconfident, egotistical, and annoying!"

"The perfect boyfriend for you," Mariah said.

Tyson and Hilary looked at each other.

_Me with her?_ he thought.

_Me with him?_ she thought.

Ironically enough, their next thoughts came simultaneously and were identical.

_NO WAY!_

However, another thought impinged on their consciousnesses.

_"Oh, Tyson," Hilary said._

_"Oh, Hilary," Tyson said, holding her in his arms. They were looking into each other's eyes, love burning inside them._

_"I love you, Tyson," Hilary said._

_"I love you, Hilary," Tyson said._

_"Kiss me," Hilary said._

_"As you wish, my love," Tyson said. They inched closer and closer to each other, their lips just millimeters away from meeting._

That was when they both snapped out of it, shaking their heads rapidly as though to shake that thought out of their minds.

"Something wrong?" Max asked.

"Where do you get off putting thoughts in my head?" Tyson asked Ray and Mariah. "Now I'll have nightmares for a month!"

"Only a month?" Hilary asked. "I've got enough bad images for _two!_"

"You just can't handle a man of my stature," Tyson scoffed.

"You're barely passing high school!" Hilary retorted. "If anything, you can't handle a strong, confident woman like me!"

"Try obnoxious little girl," Tyson rejoined.

"You know," Max said, "I think this is one of those things where they're going to end up kissing."

"You're arrogant, cocky, narcissistic, lazy, and obnoxious!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Well, you're pushy, abrasive, demanding, and domineering!" Tyson exclaimed.

"I didn't know you could read the dictionary, Tyson," Hilary replied sarcastically.

"I wish you would just shut up!" Tyson yelled.

"I wish _you_ would just shut up!" Hilary retorted.

Suddenly, Tyson reached out and removed her hood and face cloth, exposing her face in one swift motion. He removed his own hood and face cloth and then they were kissing like the oxygen in each other's lungs was what they needed to survive.

"It seems that you were right, Max," Kenny said.

"Well, it's about time," Dizzi said from within the laptop.

"Hey, Kai and Mariam are leaving," Mariah said.

That was what snapped Tyson and Hilary out of their haze of passion. They pulled away from each other like vipers had bitten them.

"You kissed me!" Hilary exclaimed, horrified.

"You kissed me!" Tyson exclaimed, just as horrified.

"You liked it," Ray said, smiling. "I know you liked it."

"That was the most horrifying experience of my life," Hilary said.

"On that much we agree," Tyson said.

"Settle this later," Dizzi said. "The phoenix and the shark are on the move."

Tyson pulled his face cloth back up over his nose and mouth and pulled the hood back over his head, as did Hilary. Then along with Max, Ray, Kenny, and Mariah, they followed Kai and Mariam.__

"So where do you wanna go now?" Kai asked.

"I think it'd be nice to take a walk to the park," Mariam replied.

"Sure," Kai said. "That would be nice."

So they walked to the park, blissfully unaware of the six ninja-garbed youths that were stalking them. Mariam sat on a swing.

"Care to push me?" she asked.

"All right," Kai replied. He placed his hands on her lower back and pushed, sending Mariam soaring high on the swing.

"Wow," Mariam said, giggling. "You've got strong arms!"

"Yeah, I do," Kai said, smirking. He pushed her again.

"Now they're playing on the swings," Ray said from his vantage point. He paused. "Actually, Mariam's on the swing and Kai's just pushing her."

"Hey, now Kai's getting on a swing," Mariah said. "This ought to be interesting."

"Let's see who can swing higher," Kai said.

"You're on," Mariam replied. "I should warn you: These legs aren't just there to look pretty."

"And you do have pretty legs," Kai said, smirking.

"Why, thank you, Kai," Mariam said.

"You're welcome," Kai replied.

So they began their swing competition. "You're good at this, Kai," Mariam said.

"Oh, I'm quite the swinger," Kai replied, smiling.

"It's about time someone made that sourpuss smile," Tyson said.

"Looks like Kai's in love with Mariam, too," Max noted.

"They barely interact," Ray said. "How can you be sure?"

"Haven't you ever heard of 'loving from afar'?" Mariah asked. "Ray, Ray, you can be quite the innocent sometimes."

"As if you're experienced," Ray replied jokingly.

"Ok, I'm done swinging," Kai said.

"Me, too," Mariam agreed. "Now let's see who can jump farther from the swing. Ready?"

"Ready," Kai replied.

"3," Mariam said.

"2," Kai said.

"1 --- go!" they both shouted, leaping off their respective swings. Both landed gracefully, like gymnasts off a vault.

"Uh, we're both pretty close to each other," Kai said.

"Yeah," Mariam agreed. "Kinda hard to tell who landed farther."

"Ah, never mind," Kai said. "You're a good jumper, Mariam."

"Thanks," Mariam said. "You're not so bad yourself." She smiled. "Do you want to come back with me?"

"Sure," Kai replied.

"Where are they going now?" Kenny asked.

"Looks like they're going to her place," Hilary said.

"With the other Saint Shields?" Mariah wondered.

"Sounds like it," Ray replied.

"Let's follow them," Tyson said.

So the six followed Kai and Mariam. However, they soon discovered that they weren't going to the Saint Shields' lair at all. However, Max recognized the path they were traveling.

"Hey, I know where they're going," he said.

"Where?" Tyson asked.

"To the hotel," Max replied.

"You serious, Max?" Tyson asked.

"Of course I'm serious, Tyson," Max replied. "Now let's keep following them."

_The hotel_

Kai and Mariam entered an upscale hotel. They walked up to the counter and Mariam said, "We would like a room to spend the night."

"Yes, I'll check to see if there are any rooms available," the woman at the counter said. She looked through her database and then looked up at the young couple. "We have one vacancy."

"Whatever it is, we'll take it," Kai said.

"It's the honeymoon suite," the woman said. She smiled. "You two are such a cute couple. Are you going to get married?"

"We're not quite old enough for that yet," Mariam replied.

"Oh, well," the woman said. "Enjoy your stay. The bellhop will show you to your room."

Outside the hotel, the other Bladebreakers, Kenny, Hilary, and Mariah were watching. Fortunately, the windows weren't soundproof and so they managed to hear where Kai and Mariam were going to be staying.

"The honeymoon suite?" Tyson repeated. He smiled wickedly underneath his face cloth. "Oh, this is going to be so freaking cool!" However, practicality soon reared its head to silence Tyson's jubilant spirits. "Where is the honeymoon suite?"

"That's what we have to find out," Ray replied.

"Oh, no!" Kenny protested. "No! We've gone too far already with this. Now you want us to spy on Kai and Mariam as they lose their virginity to each other?"

"Who said either one of them were virgins?" Tyson asked. Hilary whacked him upside the head for that one. "Ow, Hilary! What was that for?"

"For that remark, smart-ass," Hilary replied.

"I didn't know you were checking out Tyson's backside," Mariah said. She smiled evilly. "Although, he does have a nice butt."

"Hmph," Ray said.

"Yours is even nicer," Mariah replied.

"Why, thank you," Ray said.

"You're welcome," Mariah said. "But while we're down here chatting, they're up there losing their virginity to each other. Now let's go see it!"

"Even if I wanted to see it, which I don't, the fact remains that there's no way for us to climb up there," Kenny said.

"Of course there is," Tyson replied. "Micro-suction cups are built into the soles of our boots and the fingers of our gloves." He placed one foot and both hands on the wall, then reached up with one hand and pulled himself completely up onto the wall. Once on it, he began climbing.

"Who does he think he is, Spider-Man?" Hilary asked.

"We should follow him," Kenny replied. "For his own safety."

So the five teens climbed up the wall to follow Tyson. They scurried along the walls, looking through the windows for the honeymoon suite. They finally found it when they saw Kai and Mariam enter the room from which window they were observing.

"Just sit back, Kai," Mariam said. "I have to go get ready." She kissed him on the forehead. Then in a sultry voice, "I'll be back."

Kai smiled and sat back on the bed. "I can't wait."

"Oh, you'll wait," Mariam said. "And it'll be worth your while." She sauntered off into the bathroom, leaving Kai to wait.

"What is she doing?" Max asked.

"It's a woman thing," Ray replied. "They tease to get our blood flowing."

"Besides, the anticipation is half the fun," Mariah added. "Why do you think we do it so much?"

Inside, Kai was in an agony of anticipation. _Whatever she has planned for me, I'm sure I'll like it,_ he thought.

"Oh, Kai," Mariam's singsong voice said. "Waiting for me?"

Kai turned and saw Mariam wearing a black rose-patterned bra and thong with a garter belt holding up her fishnet stockings. He immediately felt his blood pumping, although all of it was going south.

"Do you like this, Kai?" Mariam asked.

Kai was stunned speechless. Normally, he didn't see much of a need for it, but right now he wasn't silent of his own choice.

"No need to say anything," Mariam said, smiling seductively. "That bulge in your pants is answer enough." She sashayed toward him, her hips swaying seductively. She knelt on the bed and crawled toward Kai. Finally, she was on her hands and knees over Kai. "Hello there, love." That said, she kissed him deeply, her tongue probing the inside of his mouth.

"This is gonna be good," Tyson said.

End Notes: And there's the end of that chapter. You're probably very mad at me for this, but who cares? Assuming I can settle my problems with mediaminer.org (they won't let me upload chapters for my fanfics), you'll get to see Kai and Mariam do the deed. Until then, please review.


	3. White Tiger, Pink Tigress

"Tree House" Chapter 4: "White Tiger, Pink Tigress" 

Disclaimer: I said it in the first chapter, and I'm not saying it again.

Author's note: I've gotten some negative feedback from this story, mainly on the basis that I paired Kai with Mariam. Honestly, I do feel that Mariam and Max would be a better couple, but I'm not sure about Kai/Salima, since they hardly interact. Then again, Kai and Mariam hardly interact and I paired them up, so there.

As to Kai being OOC, I did warn you that there would be instances of OOC-ness. But on that particular note, what do you call "out of character," the fact that Kai did a striptease for Mariam? My intent was to explore other sides of Kai's nature, as I believe there's more to him than simply being cool and aloof.

Now, I've heard people begging for me to write other pairings, and so I shall. This chapter is for Ray and Mariah, so Ray/Mariah-shippers rejoice!

Timeline: After V-Force.

Mariam stirred and then awoke. "Kai, I had the most wonderful . . ." She trailed off when she saw he wasn't in bed. "Dream."

_Where'd he go?_ Mariam asked herself. She looked around the room and saw that his clothes weren't there. _Did he just leave while I was sleeping? Jerk._

Just then, Kai came in carrying breakfast foods on a table-tray. "Sorry I took so long. I was planning on waking you up with the scent of the food, but I see you're already awake."

"You got breakfast for me?" Mariam asked.

"Yeah," Kai replied. He set the table-tray in front of Mariam. "I hope you like it."

"I love it," Mariam said. She took the fork and knife and began to cut her pancakes. "Thanks, Kai. I didn't know you could be so sweet."

"There's a lot more to me than simply being a coldhearted, Beyblade-obsessed bastard," Kai said, half-lightly, half-seriously.

"I know," Mariam said. She took a bite out of her pancakes. "Mmm, these are good. And I know. You really opened up to me last night."

After Mariam was done with her breakfast, she licked her lips, wiping off the sticky maple syrup. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kai said, taking the table-tray off the bed.

"Now I gotta get cleaned up," Mariam said. "And I hear that this suite has a Jacuzzi. Wanna try it with me?"

"Sure," Kai replied, and he followed Mariam to the bathroom. Of course, he got sidetracked watching her backside. However, they did make it to the bathroom.

"This is the hugest bathroom I've ever seen," Mariam said.

"Not even the bathroom in my mansion was that big," Kai breathed out.

The bathroom consisted of a large shower with an opaque glass sliding door, a well-sized sink, a massive bathtub, and of course, the Jacuzzi.

"There you go," Mariam said. She turned on the Jacuzzi, and it began to fill with bubbling water. Once it was filled almost to the very top, she stepped inside. Kai stripped off his clothes and stepped inside as well.

"Ahhh, this feels great," Kai said.

"Yeah," Mariam said, sighing. "In a way, I'm glad Joseph and Dunga were so stupid."

"Why's that?" Kai asked.

"If they weren't, I wouldn't have had an excuse to get you to go out with me," Mariam replied. "I've . . . been in love with you for a while."

"I thought you liked Max," Kai said.

"I do like him, but not in that way," Mariam said. "He's cute, but I think we work better as friends."

"And what would make you love a guy like me?" Kai asked.

"You have to ask?" Mariam replied. "You're cool under pressure, you know how to restrain yourself (most of the time), and yet you manage to be kind and caring at the same time. That's why I love you." She smiled. "Now what would make you love a girl like me?"

Kai smiled back. "You're strong-willed, confident in yourself, and I admire that in a woman. At the same time, though, you can be compassionate, even to your enemies. So that's why I love you."

There was no more to be said, because there was no need to say anything else. So Kai and Mariam let their actions do the talking, and they kissed.

The temple 

"I wonder how Kai and Mariam are doing," Kenny said.

"Who besides me is mad we didn't get to see them do it?" Tyson asked.

Hilary whacked him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for, Hilary?" Tyson asked.

"Can you try not to be such an immature pervert for once, Tyson?" Hilary asked.

"Sorry," Tyson muttered irritably.

"So what's up, homeboys and homegirls?" Tyson's grandfather asked.

"Not that much, Grandpa," Tyson replied. "We're just about to do some beyblade training."

"Where's Kai?" Tyson's grandfather asked.

"Out with Mariam," Ray replied. "He still hasn't come back from his date with her."

"Ah, they're probably macking on each other as I'm speaking these words, cat," Tyson's grandfather surmised.

"That's probably the truth," Mariah murmured.

"Somebody talking about me and Mariam?" Kai's voice asked.

Everyone turned and saw Kai leaning in the doorway. "Hey, Kai!" Max exclaimed. "How was your date?"

"It went very well, despite your Peeping Tom tendencies," Kai replied.

Everyone was shocked speechless. After what seemed to be an interminable silence, Tyson found his voice. "How did you know?"

"The suits worked, in case you were wondering," Kai replied. "They kept you virtually undetectable in the darkness."

"So how did you know, if we were so invisible?" Max asked.

"I got the feeling someone was following us around," Kai replied, "and I oughtta tell you, the suits only work if the person you're spying on isn't looking for you." He chuckled. "Some of you --- Tyson, in particular --- I expected that from. Others I expected to know better."

"We're very sorry, Kai," Hilary said. "Tyson, Max, Ray, and Mariah wanted to follow you. Kenny and I just went along to keep them from getting into too much trouble."

"And we stopped them from peeping any further when you two were about to . . . well, you know," Kenny added.

"Well, I'll just leave you dogs and cats to chill," Tyson's grandfather said. "See you later." And he departed.

"Thanks," Kai said. "I would have been very displeased if I found out you were watching me and Mariam while we were having sex."

"We're sorry," Tyson said. "We were just really curious as to how you'd handle yourself on a date."

"In case you're wondering, Mariam and I are going to go on another date," Kai said. He smiled.

"Dude, you're in love," Tyson said. He hugged Kai. "Congratulations!"

"Don't touch me," Kai said. "But thanks, anyway."

Tyson released Kai. "Sorry about that, man."

The Saint Shields' lair 

"So how was your date with Kai, sis?" Joseph asked.

"It was wonderful," Mariam replied. "He was quite the gentleman, too." _At least until I got through with him._ She smiled wickedly at this thought.

"You're glowing, do you realize that?" Ozuma asked.

"Well, I was just really happy with him," Mariam replied. She smirked. "What's the matter, Ozuma? Jealous?"

"I only wish Kai the best of happiness," Ozuma said. Then he added under his breath, "And the best of luck."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room," Mariam said. That said, she went to her room, only to be blocked by Dunga. "Now what do you want?"

"Did you sleep with Kai?" he asked.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Mariam replied. Her lips curled into a smirk. "But if you're so curious, yes, I did. And he was quite an excellent lover." She giggled and walked past the stunned Dunga.

She entered her room and flopped onto her bed, smiling. The temple 

"Hey, Ray," Mariah said.

"Yeah, Mariah?" Ray asked.

"We haven't spent that much time together, have we?" Mariah replied.

"Of course we have," Ray immediately protested. Then he paused to think about what she'd just said. "Oh. You mean without the others."

"Uh-huh," Mariah confirmed.

"So what do we do about it?" Ray asked.

Mariah just giggled. "We get away from the others and spend some time together alone. We'll start with a picnic in the park."

"That sounds nice," Ray said. Inside, he was doing somersaults and cartwheels from sheer joy.

He and Mariah went into the kitchen and began gathering the necessary fruits and making the necessary sandwiches for the picnic. After they were done, they packed the fruits and sandwiches into a handy basket and went on their way.

"Where'd Ray and Mariah just go?" Max asked.

"For a romantic rendezvous," Tyson replied casually.

"A romantic rendezvous?" Hilary echoed.

"Yeah, a romantic rendezvous," Tyson replied. "Although you wouldn't know romance if it bit you in the butt."

"I know someone who'd like to touch that butt," Max mumbled.

"I heard that, Max!" Tyson yelled.

"It's about time," Kai said from his post against the wall. "I knew their feelings for each other ran too deep for it to be just 'friendship.'"

"Are you sure about that?" Kenny asked.

"Sure I'm sure," Tyson replied. "Who wants to check it out?"

"No, no, no!" Kenny protested. "We've had enough of that!"

"Yeah, Tyson, you gotta stop this voyeuristic streak you've been on lately," Hilary said.

"Didn't you have enough fun seeing my new girlfriend in a bra and thong?" Kai asked.

"Ok, ok, I see that I'm obviously outvoted," Tyson said. "Who wants to bey-battle me?"

"I'll go," Kai said. "You could use the ass-whipping."

Max laughed.

"What's so funny, Max?" Kai asked.

"I know someone who'd like to whip Tyson's ass," Max replied, winking at Hilary.

"Not in the way that you're thinking, you damn pervert!" Hilary yelled.

"And I don't want to touch Hilary's butt at all!" Tyson added.

"Please," Max scoffed. "You two are so obviously attracted to each other. Remember when you were shoving your tongues down each other's throats last night?"

Kai just smirked. "Can't say I didn't see that one coming, though I wish I could have seen it for myself."

"That was a fluke!" Tyson yelled.

"And it'll never happen again!" Hilary added.

"Sure . . ." Max drawled.

"Never again!" Tyson yelled. "Do you hear me, Max? Never again! And if you'll excuse me, I've gotta bey-battle Kai." He stomped off, ready to channel that fury into smacking Kai's Dranzer around.

"Heh," Kai said, and followed Tyson out.

"I'm going, too," Hilary said and walked out.

"Yeah, to cheer on Tyson!" Max shouted after her.

"Max, I don't think it's such a good idea to get Tyson and Hilary riled up like that," Kenny said.

"Relax, Chief," Max said. "I'm only trying to get them to stop hiding from the truth."

"I know, but you should let them alone so that they can figure that out for themselves," Kenny advised.

"Sure," Max said.

"I know you're trying to help, but what you're doing is the equivalent of shoving them down a path," Kenny said. "You should let them choose the path that they wish to take."

Outside the temple 

"Come on, Dragoon, finish him off!" Tyson yelled.

"Give him no quarter, Dranzer!" Kai yelled.

The two beyblades crashed into each other, furiously struggling against each other. Dragoon backed away and raced around the walls of the dish, circling Dranzer. Then it raced at the blue blade, but Dranzer moved out of the way.

"Come on, Tyson," Kai taunted. "Can't you do any better than this?"

"I'll show you!" Tyson yelled. "Dragoon, attack!"

The blue dragon emerged from the beyblade.

"If that's how you wanna play, then fine!" Kai yelled. "Dranzer, attack!"

The red phoenix emerged from the blue beyblade and stared down the blue dragon.

"Victory Tornado!" Tyson shouted.

"Flame Saber!" Kai yelled.

The two bit-beasts collided, struggling against each other with all their might. The combined energies created a vicious gale and blinding wind. When both faded, Dragoon and Dranzer were both out of the dish, but Dragoon was still spinning.

"I win," Tyson said, picking up Dragoon. "Good match."

"Yeah," Kai agreed, picking up Dranzer. "But you weren't properly focused. Your mind was elsewhere and it showed in your blading."

"I beat you, didn't I?" Tyson asked.

"You did," Kai replied. "What I meant was that you were still carrying a lot of anger from what Max said and it colored the way you played."

"He just doesn't know what he's talking about," Tyson said.

"Sure," Kai said.

The park 

Ray had set the blanket and Mariah had laid down the basket.

"Let's eat," Mariah said, sitting down with Ray.

"So how have the White Tigers been doing?" Ray asked.

"We've been all right," Mariah replied. "We've competed in some local tournaments, some in other countries. Other than that, it's been the usual. Gary still likes to eat a lot, Kevin's still a sneaky little brat, and Lee misses having you around."

"I miss him, too," Ray said. "He's a good friend. Other than missing me, how's he been?"

"He's been doing well," Mariah said. She smiled. "He's even finally realized that there's more to life than just beyblading and started dating."

"That's good to hear," Ray said. "I always thought he should get out of his shell." He ate his sandwich, and Mariah ate hers. In between bites, they talked.

"So how've you been doing lately?" Mariah asked. "I heard about the tournament, but I didn't get a chance to see you."

"It was hell," Ray replied. "It started when these cloaked bladers who later revealed themselves as the Saint Shields attacked me and the others with invisible bit-beasts. Also, there was this organization trying to steal our bit-beasts. It organized a Beyblade team called Psykick for that purpose. After we trashed Psykick for good, we found out that it was just a front for someone even worse."

"Whoa," Mariah said.

"That someone turned out to be Dr. Zagart, a man who once worked with Mr. Dickenson," Ray continued. "He organized the theft of an ancient rock that contained bit-beasts, or sacred spirits as the Saint Shields called them. He started removing those bit-beasts and giving them to his bladers to use to steal our bit-beasts. As for the Saint Shields, they stole Driger from me and sealed him away. In our last battle, we managed to take back Driger and they agreed to leave us alone."

"That must have been awful, seeing Driger taken from you," Mariah said. She reached inside her pocket and removed her own blade, looking at the image of Galux in the bit-chip. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost Galux."

"Hopefully, you'll never find out," Ray said. "Anyway, we made a new friend named Zeo. One night, for reasons unknown to us then, he turned on us and sided with Zagart. In the final rounds of the tournament, we found out that Zeo was really an android created in the image of Zagart's dead son. Zagart wanted our bit-beasts because he thought their powers could make Zeo human."

"That's insane," Mariah said. "This isn't Pinocchio! You can't make an android into a real boy."

"Anyway, Tyson defeated Zeo and won the tournament," Ray finished. "We and Zeo became friends again after he accepted the fact that he wasn't human."

"That's good," Mariah said.

After they finished their sandwiches, Mariah and Ray turned their attentions to the fruits in the picnic basket. Ray picked out a red apple and began to eat to it, and Mariah took out a purple plum and ate that. They partook of the other fruits in the basket, including the grapes.

Ray was quite surprised when Mariah dangled a grape in front of him.

"Huh?" he wondered.

"Silly," Mariah said. "You're supposed to eat the grape."

"Oh," Ray said.

"Open wide," Mariah said, smiling.

Ray opened his mouth and Mariah fed him the grape. Then Ray took another grape and fed it to Mariah. They went on like this, feeding each other grapes, until the grapes were all gone.

"To tell you the truth, I missed you the most," Mariah said.

"Why?" Ray asked.

"You have to ask?" Mariah replied. "You were my best friend, and you still are. But . . ."

"But what, Mariah?" Ray asked.

"I want more," Mariah replied. "I'm in love with you, Ray. I think I have been since the day I discovered that boys weren't icky."

Ray blushed.

_Does he feel the same way?_ Mariah wondered. _Please, let it be true. Let him love me the way I love him._

"I'm in love with you, too, Mariah," Ray said. He reached out to caress her cheek. "I think . . . I always have been. I love you, Mariah."

"I love you, too, Ray," Mariah said.

They leaned closer to each other, closer, closer, until their lips finally met in a soft, gentle kiss of first love. Mariah reached up to undo his hair bindings and his impossibly long black hair flowed free, entwining with her pink locks. As the kiss went on, it became more passionate and heated. They fell onto the blanket, Mariah on top, and continued kissing.

As they kissed, a figure watched them from a hidden spot in the bushes.

"Savor your happiness now," the figure said. "Because when the time comes, your and the other Bladebreakers' bit-beasts will be mine. And there will be no happiness for you."

End Notes: I didn't like how short this chapter turned out to be, but I figured it would be better to end it now since I had no further ideas brewing. Anyway, it's anyone's guess who that figure watching Ray and Mariah is, and I'll be writing an extended version of this chapter that'll appear on adultfanfiction.net and mediaminer.org on account of the extension being a lemon scene.


	4. Romance to the Max

"Tree House" 

Chapter 5: "Romance to the Max" 

Disclaimer: In the first chapter, and that's the only time I'm saying it.

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on a few other stories that have taken up my time. At long last, we will see some Tyson/Hilary romance. Whether this leads to a lemon or not . . . that's up to me, but I am willing to listen to suggestions.

Timeline: After V-Force.

"Hey, Tyson, wanna practice with me?" Max asked.

"Sure," Tyson replied. "Just don't say anything about how Hilary and I would make a good couple. I don't like her in that way at all."

"Sure you don't," Max said sarcastically. "C'mon, let's go."

They climbed up into the tree house and took their positions at the bey-stadium. "Are you ready, Tyson?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Tyson replied. "Ready to beat you into next Tuesday, that is."

"We'll see who beats who," Max answered. "3 . . ."

"2 . . ." Tyson continued.

"1! Let it rip!" Max shouted, launching Draciel.

"Let it rip!" Tyson echoed, launching Dragoon.

The two beyblades circled each other, only to collide forcefully. The blades spun viciously, each trying to grind the other into dust, it seemed. Dragoon struck Draciel, sending the green blade spinning backward. Draciel hovered dangerously close to the edge of the dish before launching itself back at Dragoon.

"Dragoon, counterattack!" Tyson ordered.

Dragoon countered with a vicious slam that nearly sent Draciel out of the bey-stadium. However, Draciel quickly recovered and went at Dragoon once again.

"Stay on him, Draciel!" Max shouted.

"Attack, Dragoon!" Tyson shouted.

The two blades went at each other, spinning with everything they had.

_If only I could summon Dragoon,_ Tyson thought.

_If only I could summon Draciel,_ Max thought.

"Hey, Tyson, is this the best you can do?" Max asked.

"You haven't seen my best yet," Tyson retorted. "Dragoon, Victory Tornado!"

A tornado swirled around the white blade as it raced toward Draciel.

"Fortress Defense!" Max shouted, activating Draciel's defenses. Dragoon found its attack soundly blocked. "Heavy Viper Wall!" A tornado swirled around the green blade as it slammed Dragoon. However, Dragoon had been rushing at Draciel at the same speed, so the two blades forced each other out of the dish and into their owners' hands.

"Good match," Tyson said.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Max said.

"Hey, guys!" Zeo shouted from the bottom of the tree.

"It's Zeo!" Tyson exclaimed to Max. To Zeo, "Hey, Zeo! How's it going?"

"Everything's all right!" Zeo shouted. "That was a sweet match up there!"

"Thanks, but it was just practice!" Max shouted. "Hey, why don't you come up and hang out with us?"

"Sure!" Zeo replied and climbed up the steps to the tree house. Once inside, he sat down with Max and Tyson. "How've you guys been?"

"We've been all right," Tyson replied. "Haven't seen you in a while, though."

"Ah, Dad and I have been doing the father-son bonding thing," Zeo explained. "I think he's trying to make up for forcing me to fight you guys in the last Beyblade World Championships."

"Yeah, he put us through a lot with doing that to you," Tyson said, sounding serious, which was something he was known to do occasionally.

"I'm sorry about that, guys," Zeo said, still regretful even after all the time that had passed.

"No sweat, Zeo," Max said. "We wouldn't be good friends if we didn't forgive each other for our mistakes. We all make those." He snickered. "Especially Tyson."

"Watch it, Max," Tyson advised in mock anger, playfully shoving him.

"Hey, where're Kai and Ray?" Zeo asked.

"Out with their girlfriends," Tyson replied. "Ray is Mariah and Kai is with Mariam."

"Weird," Zeo commented. Catching the looks Tyson and Max were giving him, he elaborated. "I mean their names. They're almost the same, don't you think?"

"Yeah, we noticed," Max said.

"Wait, Mariam?" Zeo wondered. "As in Mariam from the Saint Shields?"

"Yep, one and the same," Tyson confirmed.

"I wonder how they got together," Zeo said. "Kai never seemed to be the type to have relationships of that nature. I thought he'd think they were a waste of time."

"Well, Mariam apparently is the right girl for him," Max said. "Kai is one lucky guy."

"I did some research on you guys before we first met," Zeo admitted. "Mariah's from the White Tigers, right? Ray's team before he joined up with you guys?"

"Yeah, they're old friends," Max said.

"And more," Tyson added. "She's here on vacation, you know, and Ray couldn't possibly be happier. They're in love."

"Just like you and Hilary," Max commented.

"Enough of that, man!" Tyson exclaimed. "I'm telling you for the last time, Hilary and I aren't like that! I don't like her in that way!"

"Sorry, but you kinda looked chummy to me," Zeo remarked.

"Not you, too, Zeo," Tyson moaned despairingly, burying his face in his hands. "Oh, whatever higher power is out there, strike me dead now so I don't have to deal with this anymore!"

Suddenly, a wooden sword came down on Tyson, or it would have if Tyson hadn't dodged at the last second.

"Man, and I thought my prayers were answered," he said. "Crap."

"You _will_ be struck dead if you don't look out for yourself, li'l homeboy!" Tyson's grandfather replied. "Now what's gotcha so down, huh?"

"Max and Zeo keep saying I have a thing for Hilary," Tyson replied.

"Ah, yeah, that!" Tyson's grandfather exclaimed, as if a light bulb had gone off in his head. "It's probably true, you know."

"Et tu, Grandpa?" Tyson asked.

"I didn't know you were studying Julius Caesar," Tyson's grandfather replied. "I didn't know you liked any of your classes at all."

"I liked phys. Ed," Tyson said. Then his eyes narrowed. "Don't change the subject! You're all ganging up on me with this whole I-got-a-thing-for-Hilary thing!"

Max, Zeo, and Tyson's grandfather all laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tyson asked angrily.

"Quit playing yourself, dog," Tyson's grandfather advised. "You can't deny what you feel for her, and keeping it all bottled up ain't good for your health!"

"For the last time . . . I have no feelings of that nature for Hilary!" Tyson yelled. "None!"

"Suit yourself, dog," Tyson's grandfather replied. "But I expect ten push-ups and ten swings of the wooden sword tonight. Catch you on the flip side!" He jumped out of the tree house, still nimble for his age.

"I'm going for a walk," Tyson said curtly. "See you later." He climbed out of the tree house and walked away.

"Tyson is so stubborn," Zeo said. "I wish there was some way of forcing them together so they could confess their feelings for each other."

"There might be a way," Max replied conspiratorially. "There might be a way."

_Later _

Tyson came back from his walk and entered his room, only to find a typed note waiting for him. Curious, he picked it up and read it.

The letter went something like this:

"Dear Tyson, I have loved you for so very long. Your laugh, your confidence, your bravery, your chiseled good looks --- you drive me wild, Tyson. I cannot hold my feelings for you in check anymore. Come to the beach as soon as you receive this letter. I'll be waiting for you. Signed, your secret admirer."

"Sweet!" Tyson exclaimed. "Now where did I put my swimming trunks?"

Meanwhile, Hilary got a typed letter of her own when she arrived in her room in her own house, going like this:

"Dear Hilary, I have loved you since I first met you. Your dedication, your intellect, your passion, your beauty --- you drive me insane, my love. This love I have for you is so strong that if I don't tell you face-to-face, I will go mad. Come to the beach as soon as you receive this letter. I'll be waiting for you. With love, your secret admirer."

Hilary blushed. "I wonder who my secret admirer is. What should I wear to the beach?" She rummaged through her drawers and wardrobe, looking for something to wear.

She found something all right: a pink string bikini that one of her friends had bought for her a year ago. She'd declined to wear it at the time, but . . . if she really did have a secret admirer, then she just might wear it to look good for him.

_The beach_

Tyson arrived in a pair of navy swimming trunks. He looked around, checking to see if anyone unusual was watching him.

"Man, I wish my secret admirer had left me a picture!" Tyson exclaimed to himself.

"Somehow, I think that's the whole point of a 'secret admirer,'" a familiar cool female voice said.

Tyson whirled around to see Kai and Mariam standing in front of him, both in swimming attire. Kai was in a pair of black surfer trunks and Mariam was in an indigo bikini that complemented her hair.

"Hey, Kai, didn't know you liked the beach," Tyson commented.

"It was Mariam's idea," Kai replied. "So you're waiting for a secret admirer, huh?"

"Yeah," Tyson confirmed. "She'll probably be really hot." He smirked. "Chicks dig me, you know."

Kai and Mariam just gave him blank stares. "Yeah. Sure," they were saying with their eyes.

Tyson just looked around once again, and saw a brunette in a pink string bikini. "Whoa. Who is _she?_"

Whoever she was, she was stunning to look at, even though Tyson only saw her from behind. She was slim, but with sexy curves, gorgeous legs, and a shapely backside barely covered by her bikini bottom.

Then she turned around, and Tyson freaked out.

"Oh, holy shit!" he exclaimed. "Hilary, is that you?!"

"Yes, it is me, Tyson," Hilary replied sharply. However, turning around might have been a huge mistake, as Tyson was now staring at her breasts, which were barely concealed by the bikini, much like her bottom. "Quit staring."

That brought Tyson back to his senses. _I don't believe this,_ he thought. _I don't believe I was lusting over Hilary, of all people! Although . . . she has quite a body . . . What the hell am I on?_ He shook his head vigorously, as though trying to exorcise demons.

"So what are you doing here?" Tyson asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hilary asked.

"Waiting for my secret admirer," Tyson replied cockily.

"As a matter of fact, I'm waiting for my secret admirer, too," Hilary said, smirking.

"Really?" Tyson asked mockingly. "I thought you'd have scared off all the guys by now."

"And I thought any girl in her right mind would find you too immature," Hilary retorted.

"Who says it's a girl?" Mariam asked, giggling at Tyson's shocked expression.

"Don't even go there, Mariam," Tyson uttered, shivering.

Kai just smirked. It was fun seeing Tyson get freaked out.

Tyson and Hilary looked at each other for what seemed like eternity. Hilary found herself blushing when she looked at Tyson, and with good reason. She'd never seen him shirtless, and she had to admit, she liked what she saw.

_Damn, all that kendo must have done him some good,_ she thought. _Just look at those biceps! And those pectoral muscles, not to mention the abs. It's a good thing his grandpa makes him work out so much._ Then she snapped to her senses. _What am I thinking?_

"Hey, I didn't know it was Couples' Day Out today," Max joked.

Tyson, Hilary, Kai, and Mariam turned to see Max, Kenny, and Zeo all in their swimming trunks. Max wore blue trunks, Kenny wore gray trunks, and Zeo wore green trunks.

"So how do you like the beach?" Hilary asked, glad for something to take her mind off Tyson and those well-developed muscles of his.

"It's cool," Zeo replied. "Except every time a guy sees me from behind, he thinks I'm a girl. And girls keep checking me out."

"Well, you're a very cute guy, Zeo," Mariam said. "Of course girls are going to check you out."

Kai sighed in annoyance. "The one thing I hate about the beach."

"So girls were checking you out, too, Kai?" Zeo asked.

"Not that I liked it," Kai replied.

Just then, Ray and Mariah came down to the beach as well, Ray in white swimming trunks and Mariah in a white bikini.

"Now I know it's Couples' Day Out," Max joked. "Hey, guys."

"Hey yourself," Mariah replied, looking at everyone. "Looks like the whole gang's here."

"How was your date with Mariah?" Tyson asked.

"Very . . . enjoyable," Ray replied.

Tyson contented himself with a smirk, deciding that he didn't want Hilary nagging him again. Even if she had a very sexy body, that still wouldn't prevent him from being annoyed by her nagging.

Kai felt a deep chill run down his spine, and heard a cold voice in his head calling his name.

"Kai?" Mariam asked, catching the haunted look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Kai didn't answer her; he simply turned to his left and stared down the shoreline until he saw a bey-stadium. A closer look revealed a tanned white-haired boy in a pair of white-and-black swimming trunks. Without a word to anyone, he stalked toward the boy, letting nothing distract him.

"What's wrong with Kai?" Hilary asked.

"Think it has something to do with that guy down there?" Mariah asked.

Realizing who that guy was, Mariam started running toward where Kai was walking. The remaining Bladebreakers, Mariah, Kenny, Zeo, and Hilary followed her.

"Kai," the boy said. "I wish I didn't have to see you under these circumstances."

"What do you want . . . King?" Kai asked.

"Dranzer," King replied. "I want Dranzer, and not just him. I want your teammates' bit-beasts, too. And I'll get them all with this!" Upon "this," he held up a black beyblade with a chillingly familiar bit chip inside it.

"Black Dranzer!" Kai shouted, horrified. "How did you get your hands on him?"

"Never mind," King replied, attaching Black Dranzer to his launcher. "Ready to lose, Kai?"

"Ready to shut you down for good!" Kai retorted angrily, attaching Dranzer to his launcher.

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 --- let it rip!" Kai and King shouted, launching their blades into the stadium.

Just then, the other eight teens arrived. "What the hell's going on here?" Ray asked. "Why are Kai and King battling each other?"

"Yeah, didn't King and Queen change their ways after I smacked him around in the last Beyblade World Championships?" Tyson asked.

"I guess it was too good to be true," Mariam said.

"Stay out of this, all of you!" Kai ordered, his voice twisted with anger. "This is between me and King!"

The blue blade clashed against its dark counterpart, spinning with all its might. The black blade raged against its opponent, apparently intending to grind him to dust.

_I wish I didn't have to do this, Kai,_ King thought, _but I have no choice._ As Black Dranzer fought Dranzer, King began to remember just how he got into this predicament.

He remembered when he'd left his and Queen's home after an argument. He didn't even remember what it was about now. Anyway, he'd come back only to find a letter, a disk, and a beyblade.

"If you ever wish to see your precious Queen again, King, you will do as I say. With this letter comes a beyblade, the blade that holds the dark bit-beast known as Black Dranzer. You will hunt down the Bladebreakers and you will use Black Dranzer to capture their bit-beasts. The disk contains the coordinates to the place of Queen's captivity. I will be there waiting for you, and you will have the Four Bit-Beasts, or else Queen will suffer greatly. Don't try to rescue her; you won't succeed and I'll kill her once I know you're coming. Anyway, what are you doing reading this letter; go out and capture those bit-beasts for me! Signed, Dr. K."

"I'm sorry, Queen," King whispered in the present.

"What was that?" Kai asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with," King sneered, affecting his usual arrogance. "Black Dranzer, attack!"

"Dranzer, attack!" Kai shouted.

The two blades clashed, each driven by the feelings of its blader. Black Dranzer slammed Dranzer so hard that the blue blade nearly flew out of the ring. However, Dranzer was able to regain its bearings and it slammed its dark counterpart. Black Dranzer countered by pursuing Dranzer with vicious strikes.

"Man, Dranzer's taking a real beating," Max commented.

"Dranzer . . . finish him!" Kai screamed, pouring all his rage and hatred into his blade. In that moment, the phoenix emerged from within the blade.

"Black Dranzer!" King shouted, and a dark phoenix with feathers tipped in blood emerged from the black blade.

Kai shivered in fury, loathing, and fear when he saw Black Dranzer again.

"Why's Kai so worked up over that bit-beast?" Mariam asked. "Sure, it looks like an evil Dranzer, but so what?"

"It's worse than that, Mariam," Tyson replied.

"Black Dranzer represents everything Kai hates about himself," Ray explained. "Kai once wielded him, but in exchange for betraying the Bladebreakers and joining the Demolition Boys, a front for a corporation called Biovolt that intended to use Beyblade to take over the world. You see, Black Dranzer is a reminder of the person Kai once was, and it is a person that Kai hates with every fiber of his being."

Just then, Kai could hear Black Dranzer's voice in his mind, hissing with fury. _I will never forgive your abandonment of me. I will tear you apart and leave you nothing more than a shell of what you once were!_

In his rage, Kai responded to Black Dranzer's voice. _Really? Take your best shot, you pathetic excuse for a phoenix!_

The dark phoenix screeched with hellish rage and flew right at Kai, talons out to skewer him.

"Kai!" the other seven teens shouted.

Fire suddenly rose around Kai, blocking Black Dranzer's attack. The fire seeped into Kai's body and then released itself as wings grown out of his back. Kai's eyes were closed and then opened, revealing that they were now iris-less and pupil-less scarlet with flames raging within.

"What just happened?" Mariah asked.

"I thought it was only a myth," Mariam replied breathlessly, "but it's not! Kai and Dranzer have become one being!"

"How is that possible?" Kenny asked.

"The bond between you and your bit-beasts is very strong," Mariam replied. "Apparently, it's so strong that when Black Dranzer tried to attack Kai, Dranzer merged with him in order to protect him."

Kai Dranzer smirked at his dark twin. "Hello, there. Ready to be vanquished?"

_If you can possess your blader, Dranzer, then so can I!_ Black Dranzer retorted. He converted into black flames that enveloped King before seeping into his body and releasing itself as wings grown out of his back. King opened his eyes, revealing iris-less and pupil-less blood-colored eyes with black flames raging within.

Black King Dranzer smirked at his twin. "Hello, my brother."

Everyone who had gathered to watch the bey-battle gaped at the two with shock. Similar expressions of amazement were on the Bladebreakers' faces, as well as those of Mariam, Mariah, Kenny, and Hilary.

The two phoenix-possessed bladers flew into the air to have their battle. Both withdrew swords of flame, only Kai Dranzer's was red and Black King Dranzer's was black. Then they dueled.

Kai Dranzer swung his sword, but Black King Dranzer blocked with his own sword. The phoenix bladers struggled against each other, both straining to gain the upper hand. Finally, Black King Dranzer kicked Kai Dranzer in the stomach and slashed his chest, leaving a flaming mark on him.

Both Kai and Dranzer screamed in pain.

"Kai!" Mariam shouted.

"I'll be fine, Mariam," Kai Dranzer replied. He recovered and quickly slashed Black King Dranzer. "You are a thing that should never have been granted life. So it is that life that I shall take from you now!"

"Just try it," Black King Dranzer challenged.

"Volcanic Emission!" Kai Dranzer shouted, flying at Black King Dranzer. Once he was close enough, he triggered an explosion of fire. Unfortunately for him, Black King Dranzer was ready with his own attack.

"Black Volcanic Emission!" he shouted, creating an explosion of black fire. When the smoke cleared from both attacks, Kai and King both fell to the ground, their bit-beasts back inside their blades. Dranzer was still spinning, while Black Dranzer was shattered and the bit chip fractured.

"No . . ." King murmured. "I lost . . . She'll kill her now . . ."

"Who?" Kai asked, marching over to King and pulling him to his feet. "Who will kill whom?"

"Dr. K," King replied. "She'll kill Queen now, now that I've failed."

"The not-so-good doctor," Zeo said. "She's back?"

"Yeah," King confirmed.

"Why should we believe a word you say?" Mariam asked suspiciously. She didn't have a very high opinion of King or Queen, given that they hadn't played so fair in their battle with her and her brother Joseph.

"We were serious about turning over a new leaf," King replied. "If you don't believe me, read this." He pulled out the letter that Dr. K had left him and gave it to Tyson to read.

"Holy shit," Tyson breathed out. "Where's the disk?"

"Right here," King replied, pulling it out of a pouch and giving it to Kenny, who inserted it into the disk drive of his laptop.

"Kenny, you don't bring a laptop to the beach," Tyson chided.

"Not now, Tyson, I'm checking out the map on Dr. K's disk," Kenny said. "Wait, that's an abandoned laboratory outside town."

"Then what are we waiting for?" King asked. "Let's go rescue Queen."

_Outside of town_

Dr. K was staring down her prisoner, a black-haired girl in a black-and-white outfit.

"So what are you going to do to me once you get the Four Bit-Beasts?" the girl asked.

"I'm keeping that my little secret," Dr. K replied. "Anyway, I'm sure your present accommodations aren't to your queenly taste, now are they, Queen?"

"You're not going to get away with this," Queen declared.

"Oh, is your precious King coming for you?" Dr. K asked mockingly. "If he knows what's good for you, he'll deliver the Four Bit-Beasts to me all tied up in a pretty bow."

"You want the Four Bit-Beasts, you crazy bitch?" an ice-cold voice asked. "They're right here."

Dr. K turned and saw the Bladebreakers, along with their technician Kenny, their cheerleader Hilary, the sole female Saint Shield Mariam, Zeo, a pink-haired girl, and King.

"King, King, King," Dr. K intoned mockingly. "Didn't I warn you about what would happen if you defied me?"

"We're getting Queen out of here," King replied. "Just try to stop us."

"Yeah, we dare you," Tyson added.

Suddenly, a multitude of mecha shooters emerged from the walls. All of them launched dull gray beyblades at the bladers.

"Let it rip!" all of them shouted, launching their blades to combat the enemy beyblades.

"King, we'll keep them busy," Mariam said. "Go rescue Queen."

"Thanks," King replied, picking up his blade and running toward the glass panel that kept Queen trapped in her prison room.

"You came," Queen said.

"Of course," King said. "Hold on; I'm going to get you out of here." Just as he was about to launch Ariel to shatter the glass panel, a laser burst interrupted him. "What the ---?" He turned around and saw Dr. K with a laser rifle pointed at him.

"Try it," she snarled. "Try it and die."

King growled in rage. "Do you think I care what you'll do to me? I'm going to set Queen free, and if you try to stop me again, you'll regret it."

"Quite the confident boy, aren't you?" Dr. K sneered.

"Let it rip!" King shouted, launching Ariel right at Dr. K, who shot at it. "Ariel, evade!"

Ariel evaded the shot and ricocheted off the wall and onto the computerized number panel that controlled the glass panel that restrained Queen. The impact short-circuited the panel, which opened the glass panel that provided the fourth wall of Queen's prison, setting her free.

"Are you all right, Queen?" King asked.

"Yeah," Queen replied.

"Now that Queen's free, you have nothing to hold over my head," King said to Dr. K. "Leave us alone and never trouble us again. Otherwise, things won't be very pleasant for you."

"You think to order _me_ around?" Dr. K asked angrily.

"By the way, we already called the police on the way here," Hilary said. "They should arrive right about now."

Dr. K turned to run but Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger, and Draciel blocked her by spinning around her. An aura of light surrounded each blade and then light emerged from each bit chip, reaching to the ceiling.

"What kind of cheap lightshow is this?" Dr. K asked disdainfully. She started walking, but a force field blocked her.

"Bit-beast containment field --- our way," Ray explained.

_Later _

"So Dr. K's in jail now," Tyson said to King and Queen. "Guess you two don't have to worry about her anymore."

"I guess not," Queen agreed.

"So where are you two going to go now?" Max asked.

"To Paris," King replied. "Queen wanted to see the Eiffel Tower."

"Yeah, so do you," Queen answered.

"All right, you got me there," King conceded. "Besides, it's a rather romantic place, I hear."

Max just smirked at them. "I knew you two were into each other."

Queen gave King a mischievous look before kissing him. King was surprised but that didn't prevent him from kissing her back. The Bladebreakers, Kenny, Hilary, Mariam, and Mariah had to watch them make out for several minutes before they came up for air.

"Does that settle things for you?" Queen asked.

After King and Queen had departed for Paris, everybody else went home, except for Tyson. He walked Hilary home, which surprised everyone.

"So why'd you walk me home?" Hilary asked. "Not that I mind."

"You think this is something we could talk about inside your house?" Tyson asked.

"My parents aren't home, so sure," Hilary replied. She took out her key and inserted it into the lock, then turned it and opened the door. "Come on in."

So they went inside her house. "Nice house," Tyson commented.

"Yours isn't so bad, either," Hilary replied. "So what were you going to tell me about why you walked me home?"

"Remember that kiss we had while we were spying on Kai and Mariam?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah, I remember," Hilary replied, blushing slightly.

"I don't regret it," Tyson confessed. "I don't regret it at all." He paused, as if considering his next words. "I'm in love with you, Hilary. At first, I thought you were just this loud, annoying, pushy girl, but then I came to realize something: I like loud, annoying, pushy girls. I mean, you always say what you think, you never give up, and you really keep me from going over the deep end."

"To be honest with you, Tyson, I'm in love with you, too," Hilary admitted. "At first, I thought you were just this arrogant, immature little boy who thought he should be ruler of the world just because he won a stupid spinning top game. Then I saw your passion, your bravery, and your dedication. That's when I realized that there was a lot more to you than I thought. And to be honest, you taught me how to live a little."

"Honestly, I was kinda hoping you were my secret admirer," Tyson said. Then he paused, considering what he'd just said. "Did you write me that letter?"

"No," Hilary replied. "I got a letter from a secret admirer, too, and I was kinda hoping it was you. That's why I wore that bikini. Did you write me that letter?"

"No," Tyson replied. "But if I didn't write that letter to you, and you didn't write that letter to me, then ---" A conclusion suddenly slammed into him like a cyber bit-beast. "Max!"

"_He_ must have written those letters!" Hilary exclaimed. "That weasel!"

"Ah, forget about him," Tyson said.

"I'm not sure about this," Hilary said. "I mean, in a relationship like this, trust has to be built, we have to get to know each other . . . But we trust each other already, and we've known each other for a few years, so can we skip all that? Can you just love me now?"

"I'll love you forever," Tyson replied before kissing her on the lips.

End Notes: There you go. That's the end of "Tree House."

Now I have to explain some things. First, the bit-beast/blader fusions were something I thought of after seeing the bond between the Bladebreakers and their bit-beasts. Since bladers have been known to transfer their emotional energies into their blades, couldn't they theoretically become even closer to their bit-beasts? The bit-beast force field was another one of my ideas.

As for "Et tu," it's Roman or Latin for "even you." I was inspired by Julius Caesar's last words to those who stabbed him to death. Specifically, "Et tu, Brute," meaning "Even you, Brutus," and Brutus was the person Caesar trusted most. Anyway, I'll be inserting a lemon scene in this chapter, but the lemon-flavored version will appear only on adultfanfiction.net and mediaminer.org.


End file.
